The primary functions of the Training and Outreach Core are to: 1) provide the means by which the program project can have a positive impact on the training of environmental health scientists; and 2) facilitate the dissemination of new knowledge gained by program project research to other scientists, government agencies, industry, and the community. Several activities are proposed to fulfill these functions. The program project will foster growth in both size and scope of the existing pre- doctoral graduate program in Interdisciplinary Toxicology by providing assistantship and tuition remission support. Post-graduate education will benefit from support of post-doctoral fellows, and also through development of annual workshops on state-of-the-art techniques in studying human health and environmental impacts of contaminants. Outreach activities will take advantage of the considerable resources that exist within the University for this purpose, particularly with respect to technology transfer. Special vehicles for outreach that will be made possible by this program project are a newsletter and an annual symposium. The newsletter will contain informative articles regarding research advances arising from program project research, as well as brief reviews of pertinent topics related to effects of chlorinated compounds on human health and the environment. Dissemination of more detailed, technical information regarding research discoveries will occur in an annual symposium. While program project-related research will provide key material for this symposium, speakers and topics will also be drawn from universities, the community, state and federal government, private and public conservation groups, and the general public. The symposium will not only provide access to research results and researchers for those outside the university, it will also serve as a catalyst for the exchange of ideas on environmental problems of local, regional, and national interest. Each of the individual projects will contribute to, and benefit from the activities of the training and outreach core.